charmedfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Filhos das Encantadas
.]] Os Filhos das Encantadas são os nove filhos das irmãs Halliwell. Piper, com seu marido Leo Wyatt, foi o primeiro a ter filhos, seguida por suas irmãs mais novas Phoebe e Paige com seus maridos; Coop Halliwell e Henry Mitchell, respectivamente. Essas crianças devem continuar a grande luta quando atingirem a maturidade. O filho de Paige e Henry, Henry Jr, é o único sem poderes devido a ser adotado na família. Piper Halliwell * Wyatt Matthew Halliwell—filho primogênito de Piper e Leo e filho mais velho. O nome de Wyatt é derivado do sobrenome de Leo, em homenagem a seu pai; seu nome do meio, Matthew, é derivado do sobrenome adotivo de sua tia Paige; e seus pais decidiram que ele manteria o sobrenome de Halliwell, porque "o mal teme e a boa magia o respeita". Wyatt já foi destinado a ser uma das bruxas mais poderosas de todos os tempos a andar na Terra como ele era a Criança Duas Vezes Abençoada. Como resultado da profecia que predisse seu nascimento, Wyatt possuía numerosos poderes que são fortes a um nível quase invencível: Projeção, Escudos, Telecinese Orbitacional, a habilidade de usar Excalibur, e muitos outros. Ao contrário da maioria das bruxas, ele nunca pareceu ter precisado se "ajustar" a seus poderes, e parecia ter controle total sobre eles desde o nascimento. No entanto, a profecia duas vezes abençoada foi mais tarde absolvida, deixando Wyatt como uma Bruxa-Guardião de Luz normal, embora ele ainda retivesse sua multidão de poderes aprimorados. * Christopher Perry Halliwell—o segundo filho e o filho mais novo de Piper e Leo. Chris foi nomeado após o pai de Leo, e o namoro no plano fantasma. Ele nasceu como seu futuro eu morreu, o último tendo chegado ao passado para impedir Wyatt de se tornar o mal. Quando bebê, Chris demonstrou o poder da Telecinese Orbitacional, e mais tarde desenvolveu o poder da Fotocinese. * Melinda Halliwell—a terceira e mais jovem filha de Piper e Leo. Ela recebeu o nome de sua ancestral, Melinda Warren, e concebida após a última batalha destinada as Encantadas. Ela é a terceira mais velha dos nove filhos das Encantadas. Foi revelado que Melinda era um híbrido Bruxa-Guardião de Luz, assim como seus irmãos, devido ao DNA de um Guardião de Luz que ainda permanece no então mortal Leo, e a magia sendo trazida pelos Anciões devido a sua intervenção divina. Devido a essa interferência, Melinda desenvolveu os poderes de Telecinese Orbitacional e Pairar. WyattBowl.jpg|Wyatt criança 1218870109 5965 full.jpg|Wyatt adulto babychris2.jpg|Chris bebê 8x22-Chris.jpg|Chris adulto MelindaHalliwell-CharmedLives.png|Melinda bebê MelindaHalliwell2013.jpg|Melinda Halliwell criança 531px-Charmed07Kids.jpg|Piper e seus filhos Wyatt-chris-melinda-arcade.jpg|As crianças em uma arcada Piper-leo-kids.jpg|Piper, Leo e seus filhos Phoebe Halliwell *'Prudence Johnna Halliwell' (apelidada de PJ por Grams)—a filha primogênita de Phoebe. A PJ foi concebida após a última batalha destinada as Encantadas foi nomeada em homenagem à falecida irmã mais velha de Phoebe, Prue Halliwell. Phoebe previu várias vezes PJ ao longo de 2003-2006. Foi revelado que PJ era um híbrido bruxa-cupido, tendo herdado genes mágicos de ambos os pais. PJ apenas começou a usar seus poderes de Cupido, que são Irradiar e Irradiação Remota. * Parker Halliwell—a segunda filha de Phoebe, nascida aproximadamente dois anos depois de sua irmã mais velha. Cole Turner revelou que Phoebe estava grávida e deu à luz durante a mudança mágica global causada por Rennek. Os poderes de Parker são desconhecidos. * Peyton Halliwell—a mais nova dos nove filhos. Depois que Coop Halliwell foi julgado em Court of Love, Phoebe percebeu que estava grávida de seu terceiro filho. Ela nasceu sete meses depois que Prue morreu pela segunda vez. Os poderes de Peyton são desconhecidos. BillieAndPhoebe'sKids.jpg|As filhas mais velhas de Billie e Phoebe. phoebe is pregnant again.jpg|Phoebe está grávida e vai ao hospital Echodaughter.jpg|P.J. em uma premonição P.J Halliwell.jpg|PJ Halliwell Parker-2-.jpg|Phoebe segurando sua filha recém-nascida, Parker. henry-holding-parker.jpg|Henry segurando Parker. Peyton.jpg|Peyton nos braços de Phoebe. Paige Matthews * Tamora Mitchell—A mais velha das filhas gêmeas de Paige. Tam tem o poder ativo de Aceleração Molecular, ser capaz de utilizar basicamente uma versão menor do poder de combustão molecular de sua tia Piper porque ela ainda é uma criança. Infelizmente, depois que ela incendiou acidentalmente a casa, Henry e Paige tomaram a decisão de amarrar seus poderes até que ela envelhecesse o suficiente para controlá-lo. * Kat Mitchell—A mais nova das filhas gêmeas de Paige. Kat entrou em seu poder de desaceleração molecular logo depois que sua irmã entrou na dela. Dizem que ela herdou esse poder de sua tia Piper, como uma versão menor da imobilização molecular, porque Kat ainda é um bebê, ela só tem poder suficiente para desacelerar as coisas e ainda está para congelá-las. Paige não queria amarrar o poder dela, já que não é tão letal ou tão perigoso quanto o de Tam. No entanto, mais tarde foi sugerido por Bailey que o poder de Kat também estava amarrado. * Henry Mitchell Jr.—filho adotivo de Paige. Paige orbita o bebê para fora do útero de sua falecida mãe, que era uma adolescente sem-teto, acidentalmente morta por uma flecha perdida do Guardião de Luz, Rennek. Mais tarde foi revelado que o pai biológico de Henry é Christopher Mercer—filho de um senhor criminoso. Henry and the Twins.jpg|Paige com seus filhos Combustive Tam.png|Tamora Kat Freeze!.png|Kat Tam-kat-playing.jpg|Kat e Tam brincando Henry-jr-playing.jpg|Henry Jr. brincando Poderes e Habilidades Com exceção de Henry Jr, todas as crianças da família nasceram mágicas. ;Poderes Básicos *'Feitiços:' A habilidade de lançar feitiços e realizar rituais. *'Poções:' A habilidade de preparar poções. *'Vidência:' A habilidade de localizar pessoas ou objetos pelo uso de um cristal, um mapa e algumas vezes outras ferramentas. *'Mediunidade:' A habilidade de ver e se comunicar com os espíritos dos mortos. ;Outros Poderes *'Alta Resistência: ' A habilidade de ser altamente resistente a ataques físicos e mágicos. ;Poderes Ativos de Wyatt *'Orbitar:' A habilidade de se teletransportar em orbes. *'Orbitação Remota:' A habilidade de teletransportar outros seres sem contato físico. *'Telecinese Orbitacional:' A habilidade de teletransportar objetos de maneira telecinética. *'Escudo de Orbe:' A habilidade de criar um campo de força de energia azul translúcida que toma a forma que e o usuário desejar, para proteger ou ser protegido de danos. *'Telecinese:' A habilidade de mover objetos com a mente. *'Projeção:' A habilidade de manipular a realidade através de intensa imaginação e emoções. *'Manipulação Literária:' A habilidade de digitalizar livros e referências e absorver seu conteúdo. *'Fotocinese:' A habilidade de manipular luz e orbes. *'Cura:' A habilidade de curar feridas e doenças de outros. *'Sensoriamento:' A habilidade de localizar seres mágicos e mortais. ;Poderes Ativos de Chris *'Orbitar:' A habilidade de se teletransportar em orbes. *'Orbitação Remota:' A habilidade de teletransportar outros seres sem contato físico. *'Telecinese Orbitacional:' A habilidade de teletransportar objetos de maneira telecinética. *'Telecinese:' A habilidade de mover objetos com a mente. *'Fotocinese:' A habilidade de manipular luz e orbes. *'Sensoriamento:' A habilidade de localizar seres mágicos e mortais. ;Poderes Ativos de Melinda *'Telecinese Orbitacional:' A habilidade de teletransportar objetos de maneira telecinética. *'Orbitação Remota:' A habilidade de teletransportar outros seres sem contato físico. *'Pairar:' A habilidade de flutuar no ar. ;Poderes Ativos de PJ *'Irradiar:' A habilidade de se teletransportar em uma luz rosa. *'Irradiação Remota:' A habilidade teletransportar outros seres sem contato físico. *'Sensoriamento:' A habilidade de localizar seres mágicos e mortais. ;Poderes Ativos de Tamora *'Aceleração Molecular:' A habilidade de acelerar moléculas, fazendo com que objetos pegem fogo. Espera-se que o poder de Tamora avance para a Combustão Molecular. ;Poderes Ativos de Kat *'Desaceleração Molecular:' A habilidade de desacelerar moléculas até o ponto em que as coisas parecem se mover em câmera lenta. Espera-se que o poder de Kat avance para a Imobilização Molecular. Notas e Curiosidades * Em 2007, todas as Encantadas estavam grávidas ao mesmo tempo. Também os bebês eram todas garotas. *A madrinha de Wyatt é sua tia Paige Matthews. * Melinda Warren teve uma premonição de sua linhagem familiar, continuando com muitas "lindas filhas". No entanto, Phoebe, a que ela está tocando, é a única Encantada a ter três filhas. Prue não tem filhos, Piper tem dois filhos e uma menina e Paige tem duas meninas e um filho adotivo. (The Witch is Back) * A Tríade temia que a família Halliwell se espalhasse demais no futuro, pelo que seria impossível parar e, portanto, traçou vários planos para destruir as Encantadas e impedir que isso acontecesse. * A linhagem Warren de bruxas puras terminou com Prue, Piper e Phoebe, uma vez que Paige e os Filhos Encantados biológicos são Bruxa-Guardião de Luz ou Bruxa-Cupido. * Em "The Charmed Offensive", os Anjos do Destino afirmam que se algum dos filhos das Encantadas herdarem o Poder das Três, seria por meios naturais e não porque forças externas intercederam. Obviamente, os filhos de Paige estão fora da corrida para serem encantados quando seu último filho foi adotado. Alguns fãs teorizaram que as crianças só se tornariam encantadas se o mal tivesse a vantagem novamente. Paul Ruditis afirmou em uma entrevista que possivelmente seria revelado se as Encantadas teriam que morrer antes de três dos filhos herdarem o Poder das Três. * Em 2002, Phoebe estava grávida de um filho com seu ex-marido Cole Turner, que estava possuído pela Fonte de Todo o Mal. o entanto, devido à influência da Vidente, o lado demoníaco da criança estava no controle. Depois que a essência da Fonte o possuiu, a criança se tornou o mal puro. A Fonte Nascida morreu quando a Vidente roubou o feto e não conseguiu lidar com seus poderes, derrotando os dois. *Em uma realidade alternativa criada por Lord Dyson matando Lady Godiva, Phoebe era casada com Leslie St. Claire, e tinha um número indeterminado de crianças com ele. (The Bare Witch Project) *Especula-se que, como todos os filhos de Piper têm poderes telecinéticos e os gêmeos biológicos de Paige dividiram os poderes de manipulação molecular, as filhas de Phoebe herdarão seus poderes psíquicos. *Henry Jr. possuía temporariamente o poder da Criocinese quando os mortais recebiam poderes enquanto os seres mágicos perdiam os seus. *Parker e Peyton são os únicos que não demonstraram poderes individuais. *Embora puramente mortal, Henry Jr brevemente possuía o poder da Criocinese quando a magia mudou de seres sobrenaturais para mortais. Ordem de Nascimento #'Wyatt Halliwell' — 2003 (Piper e Leo) #'Chris Halliwell' — 2004 (Piper e Leo) #'Melinda Halliwell' — 2007 (Piper e Leo) #'Tamora Mitchell' — 2007 (Paige e Henry) #'Kat Mitchell' — 2007 (Paige e Henry) #'P.J. Halliwell' — 2007 (Phoebe e Coop) #'Henry Mitchell Jr.' — 2008 (Paige e Henry; adotado) #'Parker Halliwell' — 2009 (Phoebe e Coop) #'Peyton Halliwell' —2011 (Phoebe e Coop) Aparições Os Filhos das Encantadas apareceram em um total de 71 episódios e 24 edições dos quadrinhos ao longo do curso da série. Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagens dos Quadrinhos Categoria:Bruxas Warren/Halliwell Categoria:Bruxas Categoria:Guardião de Luz Categoria:Cupidos Categoria:Mortais